


Cherry's Adventures of Chicken Little

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Chicken Little (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Tod, and Copper have an adventure from the Pound Puppies with a surprise for Tod that takes them into the world of a town known as Oakey Oaks where the town fool known as young Chicken Little is seen as strange and a laughing stock by the other people due to his belief of the sky falling and they try to help him out in many painful misfortunes.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day out today and it felt like nothing could go wrong.

"Here's your lunch, Tod, I'll see you later," Widow Tweed smiled to her fox as she set a bowl of food down for him outside. "Now, you stay out here until I'm done cleaning."

Tod smiled back to her before eating the food as she went inside to do some spring cleaning. After finishing his food, Tod soon went on his own. Suddenly, a hole was being dug up and Patch came out.

"Patch!" Tod gasped.

"Hey, buddy," Patch smiled to the fox kit. "You busy?"

"Nope." Tod said.

"Okay, you wanna come to HQ?" Patch asked.

"Hmm..." Tod hummed before looking back to Widow Tweed and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two then dug underground together to get to Pound Puppies Headquarters as Patch had something to show Tod.

"So is something happening?" Tod asked.

"We found out something that you might be interested in." Patch replied.

Tod looked excited and curious. The last time was finding out that Nick Wilde from Zootopia was his long-lost uncle, what was next? Once they got to the HQ, Tod couldn't control his excitement.

"Tod!" The Pound Puppies greeted just like he was one of them even though he was a fox kit.

"Hey, guys!" Tod smiled back. "So, uh, what's up?"

"Tod, we found another one of your relatives." Strudel informed.

"Really?" Tod smiled out of excitement.

"Yep, and guess who's going to come with you to meet them?" Lucky asked.

"Is it Copper?" Tod's eyes lit up hopefully about his best friend in the whole wide world despite the difference in their species.

"Not just him." Nick's voice said.

Tod turned around and gasped. "Uncle Nick!"

"Hey, kiddo..." Nick smiled before looking around. "Huh, so this is the part of the world you live in?"

"Yep." Tod nodded.

Copper was now walking over to Tod.

"Copper!" Tod beamed.

"Hey, Tod!" Copper smiled back before seeing Patch's girlfriend there. "Oh, hello, Colette, how's, um, Danielle?"

"She's doing great." Colette said.

"Why?" Patch smirked.

"Erm... No reason..." Copper blushed.

"You like her, don't ya?" Colette smirked.

"What? No..." Copper blushed and nervously scratched behind his ear as a nervous twinge.

"Sure." Patch smirked playfully.

"Uh, so, Uncle Nick, do you have a daughter?" Tod asked his uncle.

"No, why do you ask?" Nick replied.

"Patch says we're gonna see my cousin." Tod explained.

"Cousin?" Nick paused to think. "Hmm... Oh! You must mean Foxy Loxy... I forget whose side of the family she's on, but she's a sneaky little thing sometimes."

"That sounds bad." Tod said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid Foxy's a bit of a troublesome kit from what I remember..." Nick replied. "From what I remember, she's in somewhere called Oakey Oaks."

"Yes," Patch nodded. "Drell said there's an important factor about to go on over there with the one they call Chicken Little."

"Chicken Little?" Tod asked out of confusion.

"Yes, he let me borrow this book," Patch replied before taking out a book and held it in his paws since he was a familiar now. "The only child born to Buck Cluck and his late wife, Chloe Cluck, in the town of Oakey Oaks. He is a middle school student who is more or less the town laughing stock for thinking that the sky is falling."

"Why did he think that?" Tod asked.

"That, I haven't been able to figure out, but it says something fell on his head and his father thought it was an acorn." Patch replied from reading the Chicken Little booklet.

"Wow." Copper said.

"I feel like maybe he had a dream," Patch guessed. "Dreams can impact people a lot sometimes, especially Cherry."

"Right," Lucky nodded. "So, you guys will visit Oakey Oaks to help out Chicken Little and his friends, Abbey Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter."

"Familiar time..." Patch said before standing on his hind legs like a young boy. "Does anyone have clothes we could borrow?"

"I should have something in the closet." Cookie offered as she walked with Colette.

And where they had plenty of clothes for the group.

"Pick your favorites." Cookie smiled to the younger ones.

"Thanks, Cookie." Patch smiled back as he walked into the closet with his friends for their adventure.

And where they soon chose what clothes to wear. Nick waited for the others as he was checking out his phone and soon smiled as he liked status updates from Judy with a rather dreamy look in his eyes despite him being a fox and her being a bunny rabbit.

"Okay, we're ready." Copper said.

"Oh, uh, good!" Nick smiled to them. "I'll drive."

"Cherry and Atticus won't mind you gone, will they?" Copper asked Patch since he didn't see the usual humans going on an adventure themselves.

"Nope." Patch said.

"What're they up to anyway?" Colette asked.

"Some emergency festival, I think..." Patch shrugged. "I think it might be Twilight's Friendship Festival that she's going to invite everybody in Equestria for with that pop star: Songbird Serenade."

"Why aren't you going with?" Tod asked.

Before the Dalmatian could answer, Atticus came in his dog form.

"Atticus!" Patch beamed. "How's the preparation for the festival going?"

"Um, I apparently got the day wrong; it's not today, but a week from today." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Aw..." Patch replied. "So, where are Cherry and Mo then?"

"Mo's stuck in her annual lessons with her Aunt Sarah and Cherry, well, she's getting used to walking on all fours." Atticus said.

"Cherry's coming too then?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, she was right behind me, but like I said..." Atticus nodded.

"Why, me?" Cherry groaned as she came in in her own dog form. "Why did I have to be a smelly, lousy, loud, annoying-" she then looked to the other dogs and smiled nervously. "Eh... Hello there, Pound Pooches."

"Pound Puppies." Atticus corrected.

"Right..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Uh, I wasn't talking about you dogs, I meant some others."

"Anyway, let's change the subject." Patch said.

"Right... So, where are we going?" Cherry asked.

"We're gonna see Chicken Little." Patch replied.

Cherry's eyes widened, she soon let out one leg and zipped out of headquarters to avoid going. She was soon blocked by a dog version of Drell.

"Erm... Nice doggy?" she smiled nervously.

Drell bit onto her collar and dragged her back to the others.

"I'm going, aren't I?" Cherry groaned.

"Yes..." Drell replied.

"You look kinda scary as a dog..." Cherry shivered. "Why did you have to be one of the scariest dog breeds in the species?"

"I don't know." Drell shrugged.

Cherry shivered and hid behind Atticus.

"Shame that Mo can't join us, but we're all set to go if you guys are." Atticus smiled to his dog.

"Thanks, Atticus," Patch smiled back. "And I can't wait until that Friendship Festival in Equestria."

"You mean the one that's next week?" Drell asked.

"Yes, that..." Patch nodded.

"Twilight asked us to come over to go over some planning before she would tell Celestia, Luna, and Cadence." Atticus explained.

"Ooh." Drell smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really excited for when it starts!" Atticus smiled back. "It's gonna be bigger than the Grand Galloping Gala, the birth of Flurry Heart, the Canterlot Wedding, it's just gonna be amazing!"

"It sure is." Patch smiled.

"Well,... I'll check my schedule to see if I can make it..." Drell replied to them. "But for right now, we must go to Oakey Oaks."

"Why do I have to go?" Cherry complained. "I don't even like the story of Chicken Little."

"Because if you don't; I'll torture you by sending you into Pinkie Pie's mind." Drell smirked.

"NO! PLEASE!" Cherry begged. "I'm so young!"

"Then you're going with them." Drell said.

Cherry shuddered and groaned.

"I'm looking into the coordinates right now." Strudel told the others as they got dressed.

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

"It shouldn't take so long," Strudel replied. "I really hope you all have a good journey."

"I'm sure we will," Atticus replied. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

Cherry face-pawed at the question especially since she was forced into this.

"Got it!" Strudel told them once she found them a way into Oakey Oaks.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

Once they had the information, they were then set to get going on their mission. Drell and the others went underground while Cherry just stood there and smirked as she was about to dig the hole back up. Unfortunately for her, she was stopped. Cookie took a deep breath and barked loudly. Cherry yelped and soon fell into the hole after the others.

"Nice for you to join us." Drell smirked.

"I hate you..." Cherry mumbled as she was literally dragged into this.

Patch took the lead as everyone followed after him.

"So, first I have an uncle, and now I have a cousin..." Tod commented. "I wonder what's next, I'm descended from Robin Hood?"

"Robin Hood wasn't a fox." Cherry scoffed.

"Let's keep going." Patch said.

"Good boy." Atticus smiled.

Soon enough, Patch dug up into the surface as he came up in front of the welcome sign of Oakey Oaks along with a billboard for a movie called 'Crazy Little Chicken: The Movie'.

"Wow." Patch said.

Everyone else soon came back out of the hole as they were in Oakey Oaks now.

"Okay, according to this, Chicken Little is a school student, and we need to see Principal Fetchit to get enrolled." Patch told everyone as he read a plan he made since Atticus taught him how.

"Which way is it to the school?" Tod asked.

"It should be... That way." Patch replied before pointing one direction.

There was a school bus that had a bunch of animal students run to get onto it, though a young chicken boy seemed to miss it and it seemed to be driving off without him.

"One of us should stop that bus." Copper said.

"Got it!" Atticus said before zipping off like a cheetah.

Cherry spun around slightly in dizziness before flopping on the ground.

"Goosey, when that chicken starts running after the bus, hand me my acorns." Foxy Loxy smirked to her sidekick.

Goosey nodded with a honk. The bus was soon driving off and Chicken Little soon tried to run after it since the driver didn't seem to notice him. Atticus soon arrived in front of the bus. The bus driver whistled to himself before jolting slightly as the bus was suddenly stopped, and which ruined Foxy Loxy's plan.

"Excuse me, but you forgot some new students and a regular one." Atticus told the stork bus driver.

"Oh, uh, my bad..." The stork smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, gang!" Atticus smiled to the others.

"I'll meet you guys in school!" Drell called out as the others came onto the bus with Chicken Little.

"Dang it." Foxy Loxy groaned.

Goosey Loosey did her best to comfort her friend. Foxy Loxy rolled her eyes as Chicken Little and the others came onto the bus. Atticus smiled politely before he went to sit down with Cherry while Patch decided to sit with Chicken Little to become a helpful friend. Tod and Copper soon sat together. They smiled to each other as they were going to be school students for today.

"So, uh, do you really like Danielle?" Tod asked.

"Yeah..." Copper stared at the floor while blushing. "Isn't there a fox girl that you like?"

"Nope, I've never met one..." Tod shrugged. "I'm the only fox in the neighborhood."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll meet one someday." Copper said.

Tod nodded before looking out the window. Goosey honked to her best friend and gestured to Tod.

Foxy Loxy looked over to Tod before shrugging. "No, I don't think I know that kid."

Goosey began to honk a few more times as she looked at both Tod and her best friend.

Foxy Loxy looked to both Tod and Copper. "He's friends with a hound dog?!"

Goosey nodded.

"Why?!" Foxy asked.

Goosey shrugged a questioning honk. Tod and Copper began to get curious looks at them from almost everyone.

"I kinda wish Uncle Nick could've rode the bus with us." Tod muttered as he hugged his own tail in worry.

"Don't worry," Copper soothed. "He and Drell will be at the school."

"Hey, uh, thanks for stopping the bus for me..." Chicken Little told Patch. "No one's ever done that for me before."

"No problem." Patch said.

"You're new kids, huh?" Chicken Little asked. "I guess that's why you're being nice to me. Everybody calls me The Crazy Chicken."

"Why's that?" Patch asked even if he did know.

Chicken Little sighed. "Well, last year, I was sure the sky was falling... I saw something shaped like a stop sign, but it was blue with a white cloud on it, but my dad told everyone it was just an acorn and everyone keeps making fun of me for it."

"Yikes." Patch winced.

Chicken Little bowed his head with a sigh. "Oh, well, at least I still have my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

The bus soon stopped and the students got off of the bus to hang out until the bell would ring and bring them into class.

"Hey, Chicken Little, you're on time for once." A rather hideous duckling smiled.

"GAH!" Cherry winced and cringed. "What happened to your face?!"

The duckling glared. "I was born this way."

"Yikes!" Cherry replied.

"Very nice..." Drell glanced at Cherry.

Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, kids," Drell told his students like they were his own children. "Time to get you enrolled. We better not let you miss Gym Class."

"That's right." Nick added.

They all then followed Nick and Drell into the principal's office to get enrolled into the school.

Atticus took a look at the trophy case. "Looks like baseball's a popular sport in this school."

"Looks that way." Tod said.

"You seem to have different breeds of dogs for children, sir..." Principal Fetchit told Drell.

"I believe in diversity..." Drell made up.

"Ah." Principal Fetchit said in understanding.

"Also, Tod is my nephew," Nick replied, which was very true. "We're very close."

"So I see..." Principal Fetchit said before handing them forms. "Just sign these and your children will be enrolled into our school, and hopefully if we hurry, they can make it to Mutton Class."

"Of course." Drell said.

The two soon signed everything and once everything else was taken care of, everyone was in their first class which was called Mutton Class and the teacher was a sheep named Mr. Woolensworth.

"All right, class, before we begin, we have some new students," The teacher told his class before gesturing to them. "Please, stand up and introduce yourselves to the class."

The group soon stood up.

"All of you..." Mr. Woolensworth replied.

Cherry rolled her eyes and soon stood up. Everyone told the class a little something about themselves before sitting back down in their desks.

"All right, very good..." Mr. Woolensworth nodded as he checked the role call sheet to take attendance. "Foxy Loxy?"

"Present, pretty, and punctual." Foxy raised her paw with a smirk.

Tod simply rolled his eyes at that.

"Goosey Loosey?" Mr. Woolensworth called.

Goosey honked in response.

"Master Runt of the Litter?" Mr. Woolensworth called.

"Present and accounted for, Mr. Woolensworth replied as he tried to stand up with his desk stuck to his fat body and he tried to pick up his pencil only to fall on the floor.

'Well, that's embarrassing.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Loser!" Foxy coughed.

"Henny Penny?" Mr. Woolensworth continued.

"Here!"

"Ducky Lucky?"

"Here!"

"Fuzzy Wuzzy?"

"Here!"

"Morkubine Porcupine?"

"Yo." A cool looking student replied with a deep voice.

'Wow.' Copper thought to himself.

"Fish out of Water?" Mr. Woolensworth continued.

A fish with a diving helmet filled with water bubbled and appeared right next to the adult male sheep before he sunk down, disappearing.

"Quite... Abigail Mallard." Mr. Woolensworth continued.

"Ugly Duckling!" Foxy coughed which made most of the class laugh.

"Class, I will not tolerate rude behavior at the expense of--" Mr. Woolensworth glared.

"No worries, Mr. Woolensworth." Abby replied as she was used to it by now.

Due to Abby's rather hideous face, Mr. Woolensworth was startled. "You mustn't sneak up on me, Ugly, uh, Abby..." The teacher told the duckling which made her roll her eyes. "Where was I?"

"Ugly Duckling!" Foxy coughed again.

Abby blew a raspberry to Foxy who just rolled her eyes.

"Chicken Little?" Mr. Woolensworth called.

"Here!" Chicken Little replied.

"Ah, Chicken Little, good to see you not tardy for a change." Mr. Woolensworth commented as he checked his name on the roster.

'I wonder what our lesson will be.' Copper thought to himself.

"Class, turn to page 62, and translate each word in 'Mutton'," Mr. Woolensworth said as he brought out his book and began the language lesson. "He."

"Baa..." The students droned, sounding bored out of their minds.

"She."

"Baa..."

"They."

"Baa..."

"We."

"Baa..."

'This is boring.' Cherry thought to herself.

Tod looked like he was about to fall asleep. No one seemed to blame him as everyone found the class to be quite boring.

Luckily, they were in the gymnasium and that class was over.

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" The coach told the students. "I don't wanna hear any quacks, tweets, oinks, whinnies, or cockaly-doodle-doos, when I say.... DODGEBALL!"

"Nice." Atticus said.

Some students cheered while some looked unfortunate.

"Pump it up!" Foxy beamed while Goosey flexed her wings. "Pump it, pump it, pump it!"

"Split into two teams," The coach told the students. "Popular vs Unpopular."

"Of course." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Coach?" Runt raised his hoof.

"Yeah, Unpopular?" The coach replied.

"Uh... Shouldn't we review safety guidelines?" Runt asked.

"Sure," The coach smiled before glaring. "HIT THE PIG, KIDS!"

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

Everyone soon began to play dodgeball against each other, but Runt was having trouble due to how big he was in his class despite being the smallest in his family.

"These animals don't know who they're messing with." Patch said.

"Calm down, Runt!" Abby advised the pig. "Just... Just do what Fish is doing!"

Fish began to dance like a robot as he dodged the balls. Runt tried to copy Fish only to get hit by numerous balls.

"So, how's it going?" Abby asked Chicken Little. "Incoming on your right!"

"Thank you!" Chicken Little replied as he dodged with her help. "Well, today went great; I got on the bus with some help and I wasn't tardy."

"No gum on the sidewalk?" Abby asked.

"I was just about to do my usual plan, but thanks to my help, I didn't need to." Chicken Little smiled.

A donkey student soon kicked balls with his back hind legs into a stork's mouth until a billy goat butted him to make the balls fly, but the donkey ducked and laughed at them until the balls nailed him on the head. 

"Well, I heard about the movie," Abbey told Chicken Little. "Tough break."

"How bad could it be?" Tod asked while he dodged a ball.

"Hey, maybe it'll just go straight to video?" Abbey suggested.

"That's the least of my problems," Chicken Little shrugged. "This morning, my dad told me I should just basically disappear."

"Wow." Copper said before dodging a ball.

Chicken Little helped Abby back to her webbed feet as she nearly fell on the floor while dodging a ball.

"But you know, that's not gonna get me down," Chicken Little said, feeling inspired. "Because I have a plan. Do you wanna hear about it?"

"Uh-oh." Abby muttered.

Runt ran in the background while using Cherry as a shield.

"Seriously?!" Cherry glared at Runt.

"Warthog at 3:00." Chicken Little told Abbey.

"I see him!" Abby replied as she took the ball and struck the opponent on the other side and he squealed out of pain. "YES!"

"So I figure, all I need is a chance," Chicken Little continued. "All I need is a chance to do anything great, and make everything forget about the whole sky falling thing once and for all. And then, my dad will finally have a reason to be proud of me."

"I see that ending badly." Cherry said.

There was a whistle heard and Chicken Little and Abby ended up in each other's arms from surprise.

"Time-Out!" The coach called as he opened the door for Morkubine who had a bunch of balls stuck in his quills. "Nurse!"

As soon as they left, the other students brought out their phones and called each other on them.

"Whew." Tod sighed out of relief.

"So, whatya think?" Chicken Little asked his female best friend.

"Okay," Abbey replied. "Listen... You said the sky was falling, your dad didn't support you, and you have been hurting inside ever since, right?"

Chicken Little tried to tell her, but she kept tuning him out so she could help him.

"What happens now is that the nut needs to be cracked open," Abby advised. "And not one little chip at a time, but BAM! SMASH! Bits of emotion flying everywhere! Anger! Frustration! Denial! Deep depression in fact! You see what I'm saying?"

"Uh..." Chicken Little stammered, feeling totally lost and confused.

"Okay, forget the nut part," Abby rolled her eyes. "But the main thing is that you've got to stop messing around, and deal with the problem!"

"Oh, okay," Chicken Little said. "Yes--"

"I have an idea," Cherry spoke up as she walked over. "What about if you guys talk?"

"Perfect." Abby agreed.

"It's good for a father and son to bond..." Cherry added. 

"Wait, hold on, see!" Abby replied as she then went to her backpack to show the guys some magazines. "It's in this month's Modern Mallard! Incredibly appropriate!"

"I told you, I have a plan." Chicken Little replied as he took the magazine and gave it to Fish.

"We know." Atticus said.

"CosmoDuck says you should stop squawking the squawk and talk the talk," Abby continued as she gave more magazines to Chicken Little who gave them to Fish. "And Beautiful Duckling says avoiding closure with your parents can cause early molting. See? Closure!"

"That's right." Cherry said.

The girls tried to talk with Chicken Little as Tod and Copper giggled as they watched Fish making an Empire State Building out of pages from the magazines. 

"Come on, you're not a loser," Abby told her best guy friend. "You're eventful and resort full, and funny, and cute--"

Chicken Little seemed to hear that last part. 

Abby soon babbled and stammered before quickly changing the subject nervously. "Runt! Should Chicken Little have a good talk with his dad, and clear the air or keep searching for Band-Aid solutions and never work the problem?"

"Band-Aid solutions." Runt chuckled.

"Runt!" Abby complained as she didn't want that answer before face-palming.

"Sorry, I'm bad at reading facial cues." Runt smiled nervously.

"Fish, what about you?" Atticus asked.

Fish babbled and bubbled as he was on top of his building and swatting at paper airplanes he made as he imitated King Kong before falling on the gym floor, melodramatically. Tod and Copper clapped to that as it entertained them very much.

"Men..." Abby rolled her eyes at her guy friends.

"Good thing I'm here." Cherry said.

"I'm glad for that." Abby smiled, glad to have a female friend around.

"Twas beauty that killed the beast." Runt quoted as he held a human paper doll.

Fish nodded in agreement before playing dead.

"Sometimes only girls can be good in communication and sensitivity..." Cherry told Abby before they were both suddenly pelted by a ball from Foxy Loxy even though it was a time-out.

"Hey!" Tod glared.

"That does it!" Chicken Little also glared as he stormed toward the school bully. "We're in a time-out, Foxy Prepare to hurt, and I don't emotionally like I do!"

Foxy soon snapped her fingers with a smirk. Goosey soon grabbed Chicken Little by his comb before jiggling him up and down and splatting him onto the window.

"That has to hurt." Patch winced.

Almost all of the other kids laughed as Chicken Little slid down the window, his friends tried to help him only for Goosey to block him and chase them off while honking angrily, and grabbed on to something for support only for it to be the fire alarm and he set it off which made the bells ring and the sprinklers drenched everyone in the gym with water.

The coach soon came back into the gym and glared once he saw who pulled the fire alarm. "CHICKEN LITTLE!!!"

"It's Foxy Loxy's fault!" Tod told him.

"Chicken Little pulled the fire alarm." The coach replied.

"I know it looks like that, but Foxy Loxy made Goosey Loosey throw Chicken Little at the window and he fell on the fire alarm." Copper added to defend his best friend's claim.

"LIES!" Foxy replied falsely. "Those new kids are trying to make me sound like a bully!"

"Because you are!" Cherry glared.

"I am not!" Foxy glared back. "Coach, Chicken Little did all of this and he's framing me for no reason with his friends!"

"Sir, I know we're new students, but you have to believe us..." Patch begged the coach. "Foxy Loxy and Goosey Loosey did this, not Chicken Little."

"Besides, how could he even reach the fire alarm?" Cherry asked.

"All of you in the principal's office right now!" The coach demanded. "You too, Foxy Loxy and Goosey Loosey!"

Foxy and Goosey looked to each other actually nervously since they were busted too.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, they all sat down outside of the principal's office door and their parents were called. 

"I can't believe they got me in trouble, Goose," Foxy said to her best friend. "Can you imagine? Me! Just the victim of a poor and innocent crime!"

"Seriously?" Atticus asked. "You call what you two did to Chicken Little innocent?"

"Stay out of this or I'll make you!" Foxy snapped.

Goosey honked in agreement.

"I was told to never hurt a lady, but I might have to break that rule." Atticus glared as he stood up with his paws, ready to fight.

"Don't, Atticus," Tod said. "She's not worth it."

Atticus huffed and crossed his arms.

Soon enough, Nick and Drell came along.

Nick glanced to a female fox who looked a bit gray and he looked at her like he hadn't seen her in years, as there was something part of his past besides being treated like a predator due to being a fox in a scout group. 'Amy Foxworthy?' 

"Oh, Foxy, what am I going to do with you?" Foxy's mother sighed to her daughter being sent to the principal's office.

"But--" Foxy Loxy started.

"But nothing, we'll talk about this later, let's go home." Foxy's mother told her.

"Yes, Mother..." Foxy muttered softly.

Soon enough, Foxy and her mother walked out of the school to go home as Nick couldn't help but stare at the fox woman.

"Uncle Nick?" Tod spoke up.

Nick blinked and shook his head before smiling. "Hey, kiddo."

Tod soon hugged his uncle and looked up at him. "Foxy Loxy tried to blame us for the fire alarm and getting Chicken Little in trouble."

"Just be glad she didn't eat him." Nick smiled sheepishly as he hugged his nephew back.

"Oh, I am." Tod said.

Chicken Little's father named Buck Cluck soon came next after Foxy and Goosey's parents took them home, and where this time, he wasn't in trouble. 

"You and your dad don't talk much, do you?" Patch asked Chicken Little.

"He mostly ignores me," Chicken Little frowned. "He says I'm an embarrassment."

"Well, my dad used to ignore me, but he never meant to," Patch soothed. "There were 101 of us after all, but we're still close whenever I call him."

"So, that big dog's not your dad?" Chicken Little asked, referring to Drell.

"No, he's more of a guardian angel." Patch said.

"Sure wish I had one of those..." Chicken Little sighed before he looked to the trophy case from his school to see his father as a baseball champ which gave him inspiration to maybe sign up for the team to impress his father and make everybody forget about the whole sky falling incident.

Buck soon left Principal Fetchitt's office so he could take Chicken Little back to their home, and where soon, it was Nick and Drell's turn. Cherry leaned against the door with a glass to listen in on the conversation. Drell opened the door once they finished and Cherry fell into the room before standing back up with an innocent grin.

"Luckily you kids aren't in trouble." Drell said.

"Yeah, that Foxy Loxy is a big bully!" Cherry replied. "Also, this town is filled with bullies, they're all making Chicken Little into their scapegoat because of one little accident!"

"But Chicken Little's a chicken, not a goat." Copper told Cherry.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No, Copper," Patch told the hound dog. "Cherry means that Chicken Little is getting picked on by everybody for no real reason."

"Oh..." Copper smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Now let's get to our place." Nick said.

"Come along then." Drell added.

They soon left the school together as it was now night time and time for bed.

"Uncle Nick, why'd you look at Foxy Loxy strangely?" Tod asked.

"Oh, um, well..." Nick stammered nervously. "She... I... We... Um... I'll tell you later."

"Wait, did you have more than one sister?" Tod asked.

"Not that I know of, but Tod, I actually met a young vixen back in my day..." Nick sighed. "Her name was Amy Foxworthy, and... Well... How can I explain this to you with you being a little kid and me a grown man?"

"No way, did you two...You know, do it?" Atticus asked.

"Well..." Nick smiled innocently. "Like I said, life was rough, especially when I ran away from Mom and Lydia... Amy and I dated for a while, she kinda liked my bad boy side, though on the inside, I was a little unhappy with what I was doing... She then told me that she was pregnant, and I pretended to be a secret agent and I had to leave the country, so... I kinda abandoned her and the baby."

"Good thing Judy doesn't know that." Drell said.

"Yeah, what Carrots doesn't know won't hurt her." Nick replied.

Tod wasn't sure how to feel, but he kind of looked like he felt bad for Foxy to grow up without a father. Maybe that was why she was a bully. 

"So, how was school?" Drell asked the others as he made a house out of his own magic so they could blend in with the townspeople of Oakey Oaks.

"It was good until Foxy Loxy and Goosey Loosey ruined it." Cherry said.

"Yeah," Atticus added. "They were real pains... I can't stand bullies."

"I know the feeling." Nick said.

"Bullies are the worst..." Patch agreed with them. "But don't worry, I'm sure Chicken Little will have a decent day tomorrow. We better watch the baseball try-outs and the game."

"Baseball's fun to watch." Cherry agreed.

Everyone else gasped at her.

"What?" Cherry asked. "I like watching baseball games in person."

"That is just surprising." Mo said.

Cherry just rolled her eyes at the others' reactions.

"Air Bud would love this." Patch smiled.

Everyone soon went to sleep after a big day beginning their adventure, though Tod was still curious about his Uncle Nick's relationship with Foxy Loxy's mother, and where his dream was starting to show what might have happened back then. Nick was shown as an older teenager as he was roaming the streets with a black leather jacket and blue jeans with chains as he looked like a rebel. There was a young gray fox girl who was crying on a bench as he passed by.

"Why, what seems to be the problem, little lady?" Nick asked.

The fox girl sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her bushy tail. "My boyfriend stood me up..." She told him since he was the first one to ask her. "He's such a pig!"

"Well, if he stood you up, then he's missing out on a great girl." Nick said.

"Oh, you're just saying that..." The gray fox replied.

"No, I mean it..." Nick said as she sat with him with his hands in his pockets. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do with myself, I just ran off on my 'rents old place, and I'm looking out for me, but if you'd like, I'll happily take ya with me."

"Really?" The gray fox smiled.

"Of course..." Nick nodded. 

The gray fox smiled and Nick soon smiled back to her.

"What's your name anyway?" Nick asked.

"Amy," The gray fox replied. "Amy Foxworthy."

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Nick nodded. "I'm Nick Wilde."

'Okay, this is weird.' Tod thought to himself.

The two soon became friends, but would soon become something more.

Tod looked around until some time seemed to pass and Amy hugged Nick and kissed him.

"What's the big fuss?" Nick asked her.

"Oh, Nicky, this is fantastic!" Amy beamed. "Now we can get married because I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a father!"

Nick's eyes widened as he didn't seem to like the sound of that and had to think of a way out of this and fast.

'I wonder how Uncle Nick got out of this.' Tod thought to himself.

"Amy, I know we promised to not keep secrets between us, but I must go..." Nick told the gray fox.

"What...?" Amy asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a secret agent," Nick lied slyly. "I didn't want to tell you because they promised to kill me if they found me here, but I have to leave the country or else we'll both be in serious danger. It's probably best that you pretend that you never met me."

"Wow." Tod rolled his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" Amy asked.

"Probably not..." Nick replied before walking off and he lowered his sunglasses as he stopped. "Take care of the kit for me..." he then said before winking.

Amy felt very emotional as she was going to be all alone and raising a baby all by herself as she believed Nick's lie.

"Uncle Nick, why?" Tod sighed.

Tod soon woke up and looked to his uncle with a sigh. He wasn't sure what was worse, the conning and scamming in Zootopia or the lying just to avoid being a father to a girl who needed his help.

The next morning soon came. Cherry didn't want to wake up and everyone tried to get her out of bed.

"Cherry!" Drell yelled.

Cherry yelped and fell out of bed.

"You're welcome." Drell smiled to the others.

"Morning." Tod greeted Cherry.

"Hey, kiddo..." Cherry replied before standing up and stretching out of slight pain. 

"Are you okay, Tod?" Copper asked his best friend. 

"Oh, just had a crazy dream..." Tod replied softly.

"What was it about?" Nick asked.

"Abandonment..." Tod muttered.

"Is this about what we talked about?" Nick asked nervously. 

Tod looked up and nodded. "I can't believe you just walked out on someone just because you didn't want to be a father."

"I know, kiddo," Nick sighed. "I was a very different fox before I met you guys and Carrots."

"Let's get going then." Atticus said.

They soon went off as Chicken Little had signed his name for the sign-up sheet for baseball try-outs. The coach soon handed the team their baseball mitts, but when he saw Chicken Little, he gave him a puny baby mitten due to his small size and to humiliate him. The team was soon in their uniforms and there was a game going on, and Fish, Abby, and Runt came to the game to support their friend, and where Foxy Loxy seemed to be the one that always got home runs.

"Atticus, you know how I feel like Drell treats me like I'm nothing?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"I think he's nice compared to the townspeople of this world." Cherry commented, seeing how poorly Chicken Little was treated by almost anybody else.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Lean to the left! Lean to the right! Come on, Acorns, fight, fight, fight!" The mascot cheered as there was a big game today with Foxy bringing them there due to her extreme success. "Goooo, Acorns!"

Fish roared as his face was painted the school colors and he was excited about today's game.

"I think Fish might have beat your fan-o-meter, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Hm." Cherry rolled her eyes.

The game went on, but Chicken Little hadn't been able to play in the game at all so far and the team didn't seem to have a problem with that since they thought they were better off without him.

"There's excitement in the air, ladies and gentlemen!" A dog announced. "This has been two decades since Oakey Oaks has beaten their rivals: The Spud Valley Taters! And now, only down by a single run, we still have a chance. This excitement isn't about the fun of baseball, or the prize. It's about the gloating and rubbing their noses in it, the 'Nah-nah-na-na-na! We beat you!' taunting if you will that comes with the winning."

'Wow.' Patch thought to himself.

Fish took out a soda can and even crushed it against his helmet.

"That's right," The dog continued. "Oakey Oaks and Mayor Turkey Lurkey will finally have bragging rights again for one full year!"

The mayor did as his cue cards told him as he joined the people in watching the baseball game.

"This battle has taken a heavy toll on our hometown heroes," The dog announcer continued. "After nine grueling innings and several players out with injuries, the Acorns are scraping the bottom of the roster. Hopefully, there's just enough muscle on the bench to pull out a win. Up next..." He then shuddered in disgust once he realized who was next up to bat. "Chicken Little."

The audience seemed to groan as they felt like they had no chance of winning now and even the mayor wept hopelessly.

"Oh, wow." Cherry said, unimpressed.

"Clearly a long shot, folks," The dog sulked. "Little hasn't been up to bat once since joining the team."

"He's gonna lose the game for us!" A cougar who sat next to Buck panicked.

"But wait!" The dog announcer continued. "If he can just get a walk and advance to first, that powerhouse, Foxy Loxy can step up and save us all. She's had a terrific game so far. A shoo-in for the MVP trophy."

"Go, Chicken Little!" Tod and Copper cheered.

"Okay, kid, listen up," The coach told Chicken Little. "You have an itty-bitty, teeny-tiny strike zone. There's no way he can throw you out! Take the walk. Don't swing."

"Yeah, but Coach, I have a good feeling--" Chicken Little tried.

"Look at me, look at me," The coach replied. "Don't swing."

"And you think I'm strict." Drell said to Cherry.

"You seem pleasant compared to him..." Cherry replied. "I'll never complain about Gym Class ever again."

"Good girl." Drell said.

"Just please no rope climbing or running laps?" Cherry begged.

"We'll see." Drell replied as they continued to watch the game.

"EASY OUT!" A stork from the other team called out as Chicken Little came up to bat. 

The other team members then decided to just chill out since they thought they would win this game. On left field, the catcher was chasing his tail since he was a dog, in center field, the catcher there was eating the grass since he was a cow, and the catcher on the right field dug underground as he was a groundhog. 

"Play ball!" The donkey umpire called out.

"Oh, boy." Atticus sighed.

"Why him?!" The cougar complained as Buck face-palmed. "Why now?!"

"I won't embarrass you, Dad," Chicken Little promised as he held the bat. "Not this time."

"Here's the wind-up, the pitch!" The dog announcer announced as the stork threw the ball. "It's a high cutter."

Chicken Little missed the ball, nearly falling due to how big the bat was compared to him which made the opposing team laugh at him as that counted as a strike much to the dismay of the coach.

"Uh, maybe he'll get the next one?" Patch smiled nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not going to sugarcoat it," The dog announcer commented. "I've seen roadkill with faster reflexes."

The pitcher soon caught the ball again and tossed the ball and Chicken Little missed, causing another strike.

"I said 'Don't swing'!" The coach glared.

"DON'T SWING!" The audience and the other players begged. 

"No." Morkubine even agreed.

"Maybe we should just leave." Cherry said.

"Wait for it..." Drell told her. 

"Today is a new day..." Chicken Little whispered to himself.

Time seemed to slow down as the next ball came down. Everyone didn't look at first, until...

"Take away my squeaky toy, it's a hit!" The dog announcer proclaimed.

"A hit?!" Cherry asked out of surprise.

The others repeated this as they were just as surprised as she was.

"But wait! The batter is still at home plate," The dog announcer narrated before flipping out as the ball came toward the lazy catchers. "He's standing in a daze. Run, kid, run!"

"Go, son!" Buck told his son. "Run! RUN!"

Chicken Little kicked his helmet back on before running the wrong way at first.

"Wrong way!" Atticus called out.

"Turn around!" Cherry added.

Chicken Little realized he went the wrong way and turned around.

"I've never said these words before, but he's actually rounding home plate!" The dog announcer told the crowd as Chicken Little ran to the bases, passing the catchers. "Goosey Loosey steps on home. We have a tie game! They're scrambling in the alley."

"Go, Chicken Little, go!" Nick cheered.

Cherry was so nervously that she bit her nails and soon bit onto Drell's nails in suspense. The cow soon grabbed the groundhog, thinking he was the ball and tossed him to the other catcher and his glasses landed on his face. The fielders saw the ball and tackled the cow only for the ball to get stuck on his horn.

"Ha!" Drell laughed.

The other players soon grabbed their cow teammate and rammed him to get Chicken Little out of the game.

"Hey, go back!" Foxy Loxy told Chicken Little before she tripped on her face. "You're never gonna make it! Ow!"

"You can make it!" Drell cheered. He then noticed his hands were drooled on and bitten before glaring to Cherry. "I'll deal with you later..."

There was soon a big dirt pile with Chicken Little's head poking out and he coughed from the impact. The cow smirked and poked Chicken Little with the ball.

"You're out!" The donkey empire announced.

"Oh, come on; you can't tell if he's out by that dirt pile!" Cherry told him.

"She has a point..." Drell had to agree.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought before he came to the home base and took out a brush to dust it off. Soon enough, once he got down to it, he saw the verdict. "His foot's on home plate before the ball touched him, that means he's safe!"

"He's right!" The donkey empire told everyone.

This made the Oakey Oaks people cheer in sheer victory. Foxy twitched as she couldn't believe that she hadn't won the game, but Chicken Little had.

"It's all over, folks!" The dog announcer beamed. "The Acorns have done the impossible! For the first time in 20 years, we won the pennant! Mothers, kiss your babies! You've witnessed a miracle! Remember where you were at this moment. The smells! The sounds! There's a new winner in town and his name is Chicken Little!"

"Wahoo!" The group cheered.

The team even dunked Chicken Little with their drink from the cooler to show him that they were happy to have him on their team.

"That was just a lucky hit!" Foxy pouted as no one paid attention to her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, that night...

"You guys should come over to celebrate Chicken Little's victory." Abbey invited Cherry, Atticus, Copper, Patch, and Tod.

"You got it." Tod said.

"We're gonna have snacks, fun, and karaoke!" Abby beamed.

"Well, I can sing pretty good..." Copper smiled bashfully as he remembered that one time with The Singin' Strays, even though Dixie didn't like him very much.

"It's true." Patch and Tod said.

Copper smiled bashfully to them as they agreed.

"See ya tonight then!" Abby smiled as she handed them invitations.

Everyone smiled as tonight was going to be a good night for all of them, and where it seemed like nothing could ruin it. Everyone soon came at Abby's house to celebrate. Drell and Nick decided to sit this out since it was more for the kids than it was for them. Chicken Little hadn't come yet as everyone had fun.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Cherry shrugged.

"All right, who's next?" Abbey asked.

"Me, me, me, please, Abbey, please!" Runt begged.

"Aw, all right, Runt." Abbey smiled.

A song by The Spice Girls soon came on and Abby and Runt began to sing along while Fish played with a glow stick. The others began to dance. Abbey and Runt sang together.

Soon enough, the phone rang and Abby turned off the music. "Mallard residence?"

Runt continued to sing as he was lost in his own little world until everyone told him to stop.

"Hey, where are you?" Abby smiled as she answered the phone as it was Chicken Little. "We already started! We--" she then stopped with a gasp once she was told what was going on at Chicken Little's house. "Guys, that was Chicken Little, there's an emergency at his house!"

"What's the emergency?" Atticus asked.

"We'll find out when we get there." Abby replied.

They soon left the Mallard house and went straight for Chicken Little's house. He soon showed them what the emergency was.

"All right, guys, watch this..." Chicken Little said as he showed them a hexagon piece of something before putting his face against it and pulled it back.

The piece soon glowed slightly and his face appeared on the shape. 

"Bizarre..." Abby muttered in shock.

"No way..." Cherry said.

The piece fell to the floor, blending in with it and Fish decided to have a little fun with it.

"Okay, lemme guess," Abby looked to Chicken Little. "You haven't told your dad yet."

"Please tell us that you told him." Cherry begged.

"Well..." Chicken Little stammered.

"I knew it!" Abbey replied. "Why haven't you told him? There hasn't been 'you, your dad, talk-talk-talking'."

"If he told his dad about this; what do you think his reaction would be?" Patch asked Abby.

"He's got a point." Runt agreed with the Dalmatian.

"You have to talk with your dad!" Abby told Chicken Little.

"She's right." Runt agreed with the ugly duckling.

"Abby, please," Chicken Little frowned nervously. "This is exactly what fell on me the first time. There's no way I'm bringing this up again!"

"No, he's not." Runt agreed with the young rooster.

"You're not helping." Cherry said.

"Sorry," Runt pouted. "I'm a gutless flip flopper."

Fish started to mess with the piece. Patch, Copper, and Tod watched Fish as Abby and Chicken Little had their talk.

"Hey, remember when that icy blue stuff fell from the sky?" Abby told Chicken Little about a possible explanation for the piece that fell from the sky. "Everybody thought it was from space and stuff, and it just turned out to be frozen pee from a jet airplane?"

"Ew." Cherry cringed.

"Yeah, that's right. It's frozen pee," Runt agreed. "Yeah. It's frozen pee. Pee, pee, pee, pee pee."

"Will you stop saying that?!" Cherry begged.

"What, pee?" Runt replied.

"Yes." Cherry said.

"How 'bout tinkle?" Abby suggested.

"Piddle?" Runt suggested.

Fish bubbled a suggestion.

"Someone change the subject." Cherry groaned.

Copper soon noticed something on the piece.

"Okay, subject change." Chicken Little told his friends.

"Hey, there's some kind of button." Copper told Fish.

Fish nodded and soon pushed the button which made the piece turn all white.

"What's going on?" Tod asked.

Fish and Copper looked a little excited which made the others look slightly concerned. The piece soon blasted which made a small explosion in the room, but luckily, nothing exploded. The piece soon began to hover right in front of the young hound dog and fish.

"Ooh." Copper smiled.

Fish even bubbled out of excitement. Copper and Fish soon sat on the piece and were taken for a ride outside of Chicken Little's window and appeared to be somehow swallowed by the night sky and Fish's glow stick was brought back to the others.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Chicken Little panicked as he ran down the stairs with his friends.

"Wait, wait, whoa, son!" Buck Cluck stopped his son with a chuckle as he came out of the kitchen, running into them. "Where's the fire here?"

"Chicken Little needs to tell you something!" Cherry told him.

"That's right, tell him!" Abby added in agreement. "He can handle it."

"...Who're we talkin' about?" Chicken Little asked as he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth before rushing out the door, grabbing Abby's hand on the way. "Gotta go, Dad, bye!"

"You got to be ready to listen to your children, even if they have nothing to say." Buck chuckled to himself.

"WHAT?!" Cherry snapped. "Bad parenting! Bad parenting! BAD! PARENT! ING!"

"Let's just go and see where that thing is taking Fish and Copper." Atticus said.

Cherry grumbled as Atticus pushed her away since she didn't like the kind of father that Buck Cluck was being to Chicken Little.

"Sit tight, guys!" Abby called out as they ran outside.

"Guys, we will try to save you!" Runt added.

"We will save you!" Tod added.

CRASH! Runt crashed through the fence after everyone climbed through and over it. Everyone kept trying to follow the glow stick that was in the sky with Fish and Copper.

They soon arrived at the baseball stadium.

"Fish and Copper!" Abby called out as she pointed into the sky. 

Everyone else soon looked up to see Fish's glow stick until it spun around in a circle a few times and everything on the ground began to shake.

"That's not normal." Patch said.

"What even is normal anymore?" Cherry asked. 

The stadium lights soon flickered and exploded like fireworks. Everything spun around and everyone felt slightly off balance. 

"I don't like this!" Tod pouted. "I want my mama!"

"Quick, we have to hide!" Atticus told them.

A UFO appeared to be coming out of the sky and landed in the baseball stadium. Abby seemed stuck where she was standing as everyone else avoided the alien spacecraft.

"Why is she just standing there?!" Cherry yelped.

"Abby!" Chicken Little cried out as he tried to get her out of there. "Abby, wake up!" 

Soon enough, they all rushed to hide in the dug-out as the ship was coming for a landing. Once it landed, it opened its hatch to let out two aliens. Runt looked out with a gasp before putting Cherry in front of him while shivering out of fear.

"Get down." Cherry warned the others since they didn't know if these aliens were dangerous or not.

Once the aliens were gone, it was safe. 

"Oh, poor Fish and Copper!" Runt frowned. "They're probably stuffed and mounted like some intergalactic trophies, or maybe they're both half-living hosts implanted with face-hugging embryo babies. One thing's for sure!" he then hugged Cherry while crying. "They're gone, man! Gone!"

Cherry winced as her spine broke slightly from the hug.

"Not yet!" Abby called out as she pointed to the UFO which had Fish and Copper at the top.

"Hi, guys!" Copper smiled.

Fish waved and bubbled to his friends.

"Oh, snap." Chicken Little muttered.

"Well, it's time to go." Cherry told the others.

"Let's get inside." Atticus said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, Cherry, all of us." Atticus replied.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes and they went inside of the UFO to get Fish and Copper back.

Once inside, it looked creepy. 

"Fish?" Abby whispered loudly.

"Copper?" Tod added in.

There was no response from either of them however. Everyone looked around as they explored the alien spacecraft, slightly repulsed by the eyeballs and organs that were placed in jars. Patch looked up to an orange thing before it grew an eyeball which stared down at him.

"Huh?" Patch asked.

Patch moved all around and blinked and the orange thing seemed to follow him.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Abby called out to him. "Come on!"

Patch looked to her and soon went with her and the others as the orange thing seemed to grow and follow him.

"Where could they be?" Atticus asked.

Everyone quietly called out for Fish and Copper as they didn't have much luck.

ZAP!

"WHERE ARE YOU, FISH AND COPPER?!" Runt yelled out after being startled by the zap.

"Quiet!" Cherry whispered.

"I can't handle the pressure!" Runt shivered. "Go on without me!"

"Runt..." Abby sighed.

"I'll jeopardize the mission! Endanger us all!" Runt panicked before whimpering like a cowardly baby. "Throw me overboard while you still have a chance! Just leave me some ammo, little water, some chips if you have 'em."

"Does anyone know how to calm down, Porkchop?" Cherry asked.

"A paper bag?" Patch suggested.

"That's a good idea, Runt, get your bag." Abby agreed.

Runt soon took out a paper bag and hyperventilated into it, and where he even began to choke on it. Cherry clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Slowly... Slowly..." Abby and Chicken Little reminded Runt. 

"Now, just do the thing that you do to relax." Abby soothed as Runt breathed softly and slowly, and which was to sing.

Cherry looked quite annoyed from the song as they continued to explore.

"AAAUGH!" Runt yelled out as he soon looked over to see certain skeletons of a fish and a hound dog puppy. He then rapidly breathed in two paper bags while trembling.

The skeletons soon came alive, only to reveal it was a skeletal mirror with Fish and Copper behind it.

"Hey, guys!" Copper smiled.

"Whew!" Patch sighed out of relief.

"Oh, Copper, thank goodness you're okay!" Tod smiled in relief to his best friend.

Everyone soon joined Fish and Copper into a reunion hug with numerous questions.

"Questions later, we are leaving, like, now." Cherry told the others.

"Yeah, but first, where's Runt?" Atticus asked.

Everyone soon came to take the pig out with them only to see him staring at something in horror. They then took a look with him and felt nervous and scared themselves. They could see a map of all the planets from the sun, Pluto through Mars were crossed out and Earth was circled which could only mean one thing...

"We're next." Chicken Little whimpered.

This caused Runt to squeal out of fright before fainting. Cherry nearly stumbled and fell due to how big Runt was despite being the smallest in his family.

Everyone soon ran off to escape the alien aircraft before it would be too late.

"Okay, that's it!" Abby told Chicken Little. "We're running back to your house and you're gonna tell your dad!"

"What the heck is that clown gonna do?" Cherry scoffed.

"Who knows?" Patch shrugged.

They soon ran into the aliens which made them panic and they kept escaping, and where the aliens seemed angry with them. 

"Hey... How're you all doing tonight?" Cherry smiled nervously. "You know, the craziest thing happened to me... I discovered an elephant in my pajamas... How the elephant got in my pajamas, I'll never know."

The aliens soon turned red and crowded her.

"HELP!" Cherry yelped.

"Stay away from my best friend/sister!" Atticus glared at the aliens.

The aliens talked in their own language as they turned red.

"Come on!" Atticus called out before grabbing Cherry's hand and running with her.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

They soon rushed out, but they were stopped since Runt filled the open hole due to his plump size.

"Aw, come on, are you serious?!" Cherry complained.

"I'm sorry," Runt frowned. "Tension makes me bloat."

The aliens kept trying to get in through the door as Chicken Little held the red button while Abby tried to push Runt down through the hatch so they could get out.

"This'll take forever." Cherry groaned.

Atticus came toward Runt and tackled him like a football player which got him through.

"That works." Cherry commented.

They soon went through next and soon continued running. They ran off as fast as they could to avoid the aliens, even tripping down a hill on the way before they ended up in a cornfield.

"We should be safe here." Patch whispered.

The aliens summoned their lights before taking out their blades and began to chop through the cornfields and there was a whirring buzzing noise as everyone was nervous.

"What's that sound?" Cherry asked.

Runt was taking out cobs of corn and eating them before stopping to see all eyes on him. "Sorry... Nervous eater."

"Thank goodness." Patch sighed.

They soon rushed the school and tried to get in, but of course, it was now closed since it was after 3:00.

"They're still coming!" Chicken Little yelped once he saw the aliens right behind them.

"How do we warn everyone in town?" Atticus wondered.

Chicken Little looked up to the school bell. "I need a soda."

Runt soon took out a dollar and put it into the vending machine to get a bottle of soda for his friend only to have bad luck with the dollar bill as it kept sliding out.

"Ugh... I hate these things..." Cherry shook her head.

Runt soon got the dollar in only for it to come out. Atticus walked up to the vending machine and did his best to give it a gentle kick to bring out a soda bottle for Chicken Little, and where, it worked.

"Orange soda?" Atticus offered.

"Thanks, Atticus." Chicken Little replied as he accepted the bottle and used it as a jet pack to get on top of the school, it didn't work to the fullest, but he still made it to the top. However, he slipped off the bell protector and let a brick slide down and hit the bottle which gave him the boost up so he could ring the bell to warn everyone in his town. 

The aliens were closer behind them now, but they still had time. Chicken Little was just about to ring the bell, but he soon remembered what happened the last time he did it.

"Please ring the bell!" Tod begged.

One alien grabbed Abby which worried Chicken Little and he then finally rung the bell, and where it seemed to harm the aliens. They then dropped Abby and soon ran off as the townspeople of Oakey Oaks were on their way.

"The vibrations from the bell hurts them." Patch said.

"It's such a pain." Cherry added due to her sensitivity.

The aliens began to escape before anyone would see them due to the ringing of the bell irritating them both.

"We have to stop them." Tod said.

"Chicken Little, you better have a good explanation for all of this!" The coach glared.

"There's, there's... It's a... You have to... D'oh! Doo wah!" Chicken Little stammered.

"What'd he say?" A cougar asked.

Mayor Turkey Lurkey looked to his cue cards from his bodyguard. "'There's... It's a... You have to... D'oh! Doo wah!'."

"Yeah... He was just stammering." Cherry said.

"Come on! Follow me, follow me!" Chicken Little rushed down the school steps. "Aliens here! Hurry!"

The people began to follow after him.

"It's.... It's happening again..." Buck sighed to himself.

"No, it's different!" Patch told him. "This time, it's aliens!"

"Come on, come on, you're about to see it!" Chicken Little told them frantically. "Quick, quick, hurry up, if you don't hurry, you're gonna miss it!"

Soon enough, the townspeople stopped behind the mayor.

"Oh, look!" Mayor Turkey Lurkey smiled. "A penny!"

Cherry growled and face-palmed about how frustrating that was.

"Oh, right." Mayor Turkey Lurkey remembered before running with the others, but took the coin for himself as they were going to see what the big fuss was.

"Please hurry!" Patch begged.

"Come on, quick, it's taking off!" Copper added.

Unfortunately, as soon as they all came, and even the camera crew from on TV, there was nothing there and the stadium was totally empty.

"What're we lookin' for?" The bunny with the boom mic asked.

"I dunno." The dog with the camera shrugged as he looked around while recording and zooming in.

"It's up there." Copper said before throwing a baseball into the air.

"I know this looks bad, but there's an invisible spaceship right there with aliens who are here to invade Earth!" Chicken Little added as he tried to join Copper, though he wasn't really a good thrower.

"Ooh, bad throw." The camera dog said.

Chicken Little then tried again.

"Ooh, bad throw." The crowd said all together.

"Okay, we all know I don't have a good arm, but there's these cloaking panels on the bottom," Chicken Little tried to explain to the citizens of Oakey Oaks. "They make it disappear. One fell out of the sky and hit me right on the head."

"Oh, it's the acorn thing all over again!" A cheetah complained.

"But this time, he's not crazy!" Atticus told them.

"Eh, there's no story here." The bunny commented.

"Well, at least we can sell the tape to Chickens Gone Wild." The dog camera man replied.

"We all saw them!" Cherry told the people.

"It's true! They had eyes... They're glowing and then tentacles!" Runt cried out before getting picked up by a giant pig woman.

"Runt, that's enough!" The pig woman scolded. "Don't make Mommy take away your Streisand collection!"

"Mom, you leave Barbra out of this!" Runt complained.

"Everyone, please, Chicken Little is telling the truth!" Tod told them.

"Why can't you keep that child of yours under control?!" Principal Fetchit scolded Buck. "Look at what he's done to these poor, innocent youths new in town!"

The other townspeople seemed angry at Buck since he was Chicken Little's father and all.

"Dad! Dad!" Chicken Little cried out. "I'm not making this up! You gotta believe me this time."

Buck looked over to the others and bowed his head in shame. "No, son. I don't," he told his son before looking back to the others. "I can't tell you how embarrassed I am, folks. I'm really sorry about this, everyone. Looks like this is just a big, crazy misunderstanding."

"I'm gonna pluck his feathers and dunk him in frying oil in Kentucky!" Cherry snapped as she hated the way Buck was behaving.

"I won't stop you." Atticus said.

"GOOD!" Cherry replied before zipping off.

"BUT!" Drell said as he pulled her back. "Not right now..."

Cherry firmly pouted at him.

"Well, other than the penny, this whole evening was a wash!" Mayor Turkey Lurkey complained. 

"Mr. Cluck, don't take it so hard," Foxy told the adult male chicken. "No one blames you."

"Let's try and get some sleep." Copper said.

As soon as they got home, Cherry punched the stuffing out of her pillow. "I hate that chicken man!"

"I know the feeling." Nick said.

"You should totally eat him." Cherry smirked.

"What?!" Nick asked her.

"Come on, Nick, you're a predator," Cherry smirked. "Eat him like when you scared Judy after the press conference before we ratted out Bellwether!"

"Sorry, no go." Nick said.

"You all are no fun!" Cherry snapped before going off. "I'll do it myself."

"No, you won't." Drell said.

"Yes, I will," Cherry replied as she stormed off out the door with an ax before she was soon stopped by Drell. "Let me go!" Cherry demanded.

"Come with me." Drell replied, soon carrying her in his arm and walking off the other way away from the door.

"Put me down!" Cherry struggled.

"Not until you calm down." Drell said.

Cherry grunted and struggled. "Atticus, make him let me go!"

"Nope." Atticus said.

Cherry struggled until she soon tired herself out. Drell then sat her in bed and made her lie down and tucked her in tightly so she couldn't get out and walked off.

"Drell!" Cherry coughed. "It's tight around my throat!"

"Oops." Drell said.

Cherry coughed and gagged before her face turned blue and her eyes seemed to roll in her skull. Drell soon came to the covers and untucked around her neck. Cherry breathed and regain her pigment now that she could breathe.

"Please tell me it gets better?" Atticus begged. "What do those aliens want anyway?"

"They probably just lost their child or something..." Drell shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't see my Oracle about the outcome of this adventure... Something about acorns..."

"Acorns?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Sorry, I don't really remember, I'm sure there's just a big misunderstanding with the aliens..." Drell replied. 

"I hope you're right..." Atticus nodded.

"I try..." Drell said before taking out a deck of cards and shuffled them in his hands before he would toss them into a hat to pass the time for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. Last night's incident was on the news and Buck was being told on the phone and through email about how everybody hated him due to Chicken Little's mistake instead of comforting his son like a good father would, and where the young rooster was outside. 

"I found him, you guys." Copper said after using his sense of smell.

Chicken Little looked over at them as he looked really bummed out until he saw Modern Mallard magazine thrown out and he saw his best friends had come as well.

"If there was ever a time to talk to your dad, it's now." Patch said.

"My thoughts exactly." Abby agreed.

"It's too late for that." Chicken Little sighed.

"No, it's not." Atticus said.

"It's too late..." Runt sniffled and blubbered which annoyed some of the others. "Maybe now it's too late... But he really tried to make it..."

"Runt..." Abby sighed before looking to Chicken Little. "Just think about it."

"Just think about it," Runt sniffled as his face turned beet red. "Something inside has died and they just can't hide and they just can't fake it. Oh, no, no."

'So dramatic.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Guys, I just really wanna be alone right now..." Chicken Little sighed.

Everyone soon looked over with him to see an orange thing with a single eye in the ground. 

"ABBY! RUNT! FISH!" Chicken Little yelped. "GUYS!"

Chicken Little's best friends soon came back and saw the orange thing which made them scream and it screamed back at them.

"What is that thing?!" Runt yelped.

Fish bubbled to settle them all down before he began to communicate with the alien, and the alien soon started telling him everything. Once Fish heard enough, he told everything to his best friends.

"His name is Kirby?" Chicken Little asked.

"They left him behind?" Abby asked.

"Darth Vader is Luke's father?!" Runt asked.

"I'm this close to turning you into my breakfast tomorrow." Cherry was very annoyed by the pig.

Kirby seemed scared.

"Aw, now, come on, come on, don't cry..." Chicken Little tried to comfort the little alien. "We're here for ya, we're gonna do whatever it takes to get you back home, okay?"

Kirby babbled before sniffling while trying to stop crying from all three of his eyes.

"Here, blow." Patch said as he held a tissue out to Kirby.

Kirby sniffled before blowing his nose which made him honk his little body up in the air briefly.

"Better?" Patch smiled as he then got rid of the tissue.

"Uh-huh..." Kirby pouted with a small nod.

"Well, now we just have to find out how to get him to his parents." Atticus said.

Kirby soon sneezed again which frizzed the top of his hair up. Cherry turned away slightly and light laughter was heard as that was quite funny.

"Let me fix that..." Chicken Little said as he tried to straighten up Kirby's fur.

"Thank you." Kirby smiled in alien language.

There was soon a sound heard which scared everybody.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry asked as she looked up. "I think the sky is breaking like in that one episode of Ed, Edd, n Eddy."

"Oh, this is bad." Atticus said.

Buck soon came out to see what the commotion was only to panic at the sight. Many of the other townspeople noticed this and came to a complete shock.

"Kids? Kids!" Drell's voice called out.

"Toddy!" Nick called out.

"Uncle Nick!" Tod called back before running to his uncle and hugged him tightly with tears in his eyes. "Uncle Nick, the sky is breaking!"

"Thee aliens are coming!" Drell told them.

"Aliens?!" Tod panicked. "Like Kirby?!"

"Uh, the only Kirby I know is a pink sphere thing that sucks up things, but HURRY!" Drell replied before panicking again, thinking of a totally different Kirby.

"What do we need to do?" Patch asked.

The sky soon broke up and many spaceships came down to invade Oakey Oaks.

"Whoa." Morkubine commented as he saw the alien spacecrafts.

"Should we worry?" Copper asked.

"Probably." Drell smiled nervously as he rubbed his legs together.

"Are you shaking?" Atticus asked.

"No, I just really have to pee..." Drell replied as that had to be a lie.

Kirby soon spoke in his language as he saw the spacecrafts in the sky.

"Those are your parents?" Chicken Little asked him.

Kirby nodded. Fish bubbled an addition.

"And they brought the Galactic Armada?" Cherry's eyes widened as she turned white as a sheet.

"What should I do?" Atticus asked.

Kirby soon rushed among the crowd to reunite with his parents.

"How about making sure no one steps on that little orange marshmallow?" Drell suggested.

"Son, there you are!" Buck came to Chicken Little right then and there. "Quick, get in the car, we gotta go!"

"No, you don't understand, sir, we need your son to help us make sure that alien doesn't get hurt." Cherry said.

"I know, I know, he was right, alien invasion, I see that now!" Buck replied as he was in a rush to get away from home. "Look up, there it is!"

"No, Dad, it's actually a rescue mission." Chicken Little smiled nervously.

"Rescue mission?!" Buck replied.

"Yes!" Cherry and Atticus nodded.

"We have to help them, Dad, because if we don't, then who will?" Chicken Little panicked.

"What?" Buck looked at them all like they were crazy. 

"I knew you wouldn't believe us, so we're not letting you stand in our way," Cherry glared firmly as she stood up for herself and her friends. "Come on, guys, we don't need him."

"Agreed." Tod nodded.

Nick gave Buck a death stare for being a poor parent to his son before joining his nephew and the others to go help and save Kirby.

"I hope the aliens don't do anything crazy." Atticus said.

"They're aliens..." Drell replied.

"You know what I mean." Atticus told him.

"It's the end of the world as we know it." Cherry quoted.

"No it's not." Atticus said.

"Aliens are invading the town." Cherry reminded him.

"We can fix this," Atticus replied before going off. "I know we can."

"I've known Atticus since we were seven-years-old..." Cherry sighed to the others as they watched him go first. "I don't know what happened to them in those seven years, but it must've been something pretty big."

"You're telling me." Copper said.

They all soon went with Atticus to go help and save Kirby. Buck soon panicked for his son and soon ran after him. As they ran after him, so did Runt, Abby, and Fish. The aliens began to zap different things and animals. Foxy grinned as she threw a rock at one alien. The alien glared at her and then appeared to vaporize her. Goosey smiled nervously at that and soon ran for her own life since her best friend was doomed.

"She had that coming." Tod said.

They soon made it into the movie theater to hide out.

"You okay, buddy?" Cherry soothed Kirby.

Kirby nuzzled up against her.

"Aw, he likes you~" Atticus smirked.

"That's so cute." Patch smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"CHICKEN LITTLE!" Buck's voice yelled out which startled poor Kirby and he hid behind a curtain.

"Buck, you just scared Kirby!" Nick scolded the rooster.

"Boy, where's your head?!" Buck called out to his son as he climbed up on the stage. "Come on! You, with the running and the jumping..."

"What're you guys doing? We gotta get out of here!" Abby panicked. "It's like... It's like War of the Worlds out there!"

"We know." Atticus said.

"You suck as a dad." Cherry glared at Buck. 

"Excuse me!" Buck glared back at her. "Take that back!"

"Chicken Little, now is a good time to talk." Atticus said.

"You're never there for me!" Chicken Little told his father.

"What?" Buck replied.

"Okay, that's not what I had in mind, but..." Abby shrugged.

"You're never there for me," Chicken Little continued. "I mean, you were there for me when I won the big game, but not for when the sky fell, and certainly not now!"

"Yes, keep going." Tod coached.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Abby added.

"You've been ashamed since the acorn thing," Chicken Little continued as this was getting good. "We have to talk because Modern Mallard says avoiding closure can lead to molting, and I'm already small, and on top of that; I don't think I could handle being bald!"

Buck was speechless at first. "I-I-I didn't... Realize, son. I never meant to--The acorn, the sky, I mean, the whole--You're right. You're right. Your mom, she was... You know, she was always good with stuff like this. Me... I'm gonna need a lot of work, but you need to know that I love you, no matter what. And I'm sorry I... And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that was something, you had to earn."

'Finally.' Drell thought to himself.

Chicken Little and Buck soon shared a tender hug together. The building shook slightly as the aliens came closer, but everyone decided to wait out the hug for a few more moments.

"Aaaaaaand, we're good!" Abby told them. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Okay, Dad," Chicken Little said before revealing the young alien. "Now all we gotta do is return helpless little Kirby."

Kirby soon came in, running at Buck.

"Return this whatever it is?" Buck laughed as Kirby tickled him before he panicked. "This is crazy! Crazy!"

Chicken Little frowned until the others gave him a death stare.

"Crazy wonderful!" Buck then quickly added. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"We've got a planet to save!" Copper smiled.

"You really mean it?" Chicken Little smiled to his father.

"You bet!" Buck smiled back. "Anything, son."

"Come on, guys," Chicken Little said bravely as he pushed his glasses up. "We've got a planet to save."

They were soon about to go off all together.

"Crazy supportive. That's me!" Buck smiled nervously as Kirby moved all around him. "This thing likes to nibble, doesn't it?"

Abby smiled to the team before Chicken Little came back to see her.

"By the way, I'd like to say I've always found you extremely attractive!" Chicken Little told Abby before kissing her right on the beak.

Nick soon covered Tod's eyes so he wouldn't see that.

"Now that's closure..." Abby smiled goofily as she looked like she was simperingly stupid in love.

"Uncle Nick, why did you cover my eyes?" Tod asked.

"Um, I didn't want you to see anything gross since you're just a kid after all." Nick smiled sheepishly.

"I've grown a little." Tod said.

"Come along now." Nick told him.

Tod pouted as he followed his uncle and the others. They soon left the movie theater to get Kirby back with his parents.

"Alright, so how do we get Kirby back to his parents?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... Okay, this is a piece of cake, guys," Chicken Little replied. "All we have to do is take the kid down the street to the giant metal alien."

"Sounds easy." Patch said.

"We surrender! Here!" Mayor Turkey Lurkey panicked to the alien invasion before taking out a large key. "Take the key to the city!"

The alien soon vaporized the key.

"The key to my car?" Mayor Turkey Lurkey suggested.

The alien vaporized his car as well.'

"Tic Tac?" Mayor Turkey Lurkey smiled nervously as he brought out a container of mints. 

The mayor was soon vaporized himself like Foxy Loxy.

"Next plan." Atticus said.

The alien soon saw Kirby before zapping at the others since they were thought to be enemies for taking the young alien away.

"RUN!" Cherry panicked.

Everyone ran and they soon found a horse buggy to hide into. The aliens passed them as they searched for Kirby and the ones who had 'kidnapped' him.

"Okay, okay, what now, guys?" Buck asked Chicken Little and the others. "Who, by the way, I support 100%."

"Uh, Plan B?" Chicken Little replied.

"Okay, and what's Plan B?" Cherry asked.

Kirby squeaked and spoke as he pointed in excitement.

"What?" Buck asked. "You have to go to the bathroom?"

Kirby shook his head.

"You want juice?" Buck continued to guess. "A snack? Corn dog on a stick? Want to play some golf? What do you want?!"

"I think those are his parents." Cherry tried to guess herself.

Kirby nodded to her as that was a correct guess.

"Then that's the plan." Atticus said.

"That's it, Dad! Plan B!" Chicken Little agreed once he had an idea set in motion. "All we have to do is weave through traffic through town square while avoiding death rays from alien robots. We get to Town Hall, climb up to the roof, and give the kid back to its parents."

"Yeah..." Buck grinned, obviously feeling uneasy about all of that.

Drell soon even gulped nervously himself.

They soon left the buggy and went to carry out with Plan B.

"Chaaaarge!" Buck proclaimed as they ran off with Kirby.

"To Kirby's parents!" Atticus added.

"Ooh, watch my tail!" Nick yelped as he grabbed his own tail as he ran with the others while the alien robots zapped after them.

Buck soon tripped over a trashcan which sent Kirby flying in the air until he landed on Cherry's head.

"Yikes!" Cherry panicked as she nearly stumbled, but kept running as she panicked about the aliens chasing her now.

"Cherry, use this!" Drell called out and tossed the trash can lid.

Cherry got hit in the face by the lid before she pulled it off her face and held it out as a shield which made one laser zap reflect against the tin and vaporize the alien robot in return. "Hey, that was actually kinda cool." She then giggled slightly.

"I thought it might." Drell said.

"Oh, please let me be strong just this once." Cherry quietly prayed before tossing the garbage can lid.

Drell looked around until he gave Cherry's throw a little more oomph and let it hit the robot aliens and throw them off.

"Hey!" Cherry smiled as her luck seemed to change somehow.

"Now that's what I call takin' out the trash!" Buck laughed.

"You said it!" Nick added.

They were all suddenly almost at Town Hall only to be suddenly surrounded by the alien robots.

"Okay, guys, now what?" Buck asked nervously.

"I dunno about you, but..." Cherry replied as she waved a white flag.

"Really?" Drell asked, unimpressed.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Cherry asked him with a modest shrug.

They soon saw a fire truck coming to them.

"Fire Truck!" Chicken Little called out.

Runt was driving the truck as they were soon all onto the fire truck and were taken for their own ride away from the robot alien invasion.

"Oh, Plan C!" Chicken Little and Buck smiled to each other.

"Wahoo!" Copper smiled.

"I don't feel so good..." Cherry groaned as she looked like she was going to throw up. 

"No, no, no, no, turn back!" Chicken Little told his friends. "Go back to Town Hall!"

"But they'll vaporize us!" Runt replied.

"We'll make it!" Atticus assured him.

Fish bubbled to the pig.

"You want me to do what?!" Runt yelped. 

"Runt, just do it, it'll work!" Chicken Little coached. "We'll survive!"

"And cue the music." Drell said.

A random piano seemed to play as Runt suddenly felt inspired.

"Aw, my mother loves this song." Cherry commented.

"I saw this coming." Drell said.

"What don't you see coming?" Cherry replied.

"I will survive..." Runt said to himself before suddenly looking inspired. "BRAKE, ABBY!"

"Okay~" Abby giggled as she touched the brake as she was in her own little world since Chicken Little kissed her.

"Whoa!" Drell yelped.

"FLOOR IT!" Runt yelled out.

Abby giggled as she did as he said while daydreaming.

"DEPLOY LADDER, FISH!" Runt commanded.

"Whoa, he's serious." Cherry said.

Runt rang the bell to aggravate the aliens in front of Town Hall. "I will survive! I will survive!" He cheered for himself before he screamed as he was about to crash into Town Hall and the truck stopped at the steps which flung them into the building.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

Cherry soon ran off to a potted plant and threw up into the pot. 

"Looks like we'll need a Plan D." Nick said once he saw that the elevator was out of order.

"To the stairs." Atticus said.

They all then began to run up the stairs floor by floor by floor...

"Were on our way... Oh, dear Celestia!" Cherry gasped and panted from lack of exercise as she was running out if breath faster than the others.

Drell soon carried her the rest of the way. Luckily, they then made it up to the roof at last. Cherry wearily opened her eyes before looking down which made her dizzy and she soon passed out in Drell's hold.

"Of course." Drell groaned.

"Come back, you guys, we can't go out this way!" Buck panicked. "It's too dangerous!"

"No, Dad, I can do this!" Chicken Little promised.

"Believe in your son, Buck!" Nick told the adult rooster. "I may not be my nephew's father, but I support him and love him every minute of the day, he's as adventurous and brave and a great friend, just like his mother."

Tod smiled at his uncle. Nick smiled back fondly to his nephew.

"I... I believe in you, son." Buck soon finally said which made Chicken Little happy.

"Okay, hang on tight." Chicken Little told Kirby.

Kirby nodded in understanding. Chicken Little soon flung himself up to the very top.

"Ooh, I must've dozed off for a second there..." Cherry blinked. "What happened?"

"DON'T LOOK--" Drell's eyes widened.

Cherry soon looked down and passed out again.

"Down..." Drell sighed. "And she wonders why she wasn't qualified for The Wonderbolts Academy."

"At times like this, we need Mo." Atticus said.

"I should've let her come along..." Drell sighed. "I'm sorry, Atticus."

"Can't you summon her?" Atticus asked.

"Well, you can too, but she only comes whenever you're in the most danger and you really need it..." Drell remembered.

That gave Atticus an idea and he pretended to be in trouble to make Mo show up for help.

"Oh, I certainly am in a pickle!" Atticus acted. "Yes, sir, I have no way of solving this without my wonderful girlfriend, and I could lose big time without her comfort and support!"

"And she arrives in 3, 2, 1." Drell cued.

ZOOM!

Drell nearly fell while holding onto Cherry since someone zipped by quickly, though accidentally let go of Cherry. "Whoops!" he smiled nervously. "Sorry, Cherry..."

"I black out for ten minutes and this is what you do to me?!" Cherry asked. "You're a sadist, Drell, A SADIST!"

"You called Atticus?" Mo asked.

"Hey, Mo," Atticus smiled. "Uh, before you save me, could you do me another favor?"

"What's that?" Mo asked. "A kiss for luck?"

"No..." Atticus looked away.

"A hug?" Mo guessed.

"Well..." Atticus began.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cherry screamed.

"On my way." Mo said.

"Thanks, Mo." Atticus replied.

"Of course." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

"I AM GOING TO DIE!" Cherry panicked.

Mo soon helped Cherry back inside.

Cherry kept screaming as she covered her eyes with her hands and kept on screaming until she stopped and she uncovered her eyes to see that she was safely back on the roof.

"Happy flight?" Drell smirked.

"Why are you necessary?" Cherry glared.

"Let's see how Chicken Little is doing." Copper said.

"He's at the very top!" Drell told them.

"Yes!" Buck cheered for his son.

"Here's your kid!" Chicken Little told the ship he stood underneath. "Look over here! Here's your kid! He's okay!"

Aliens began to climb the building.

"Such a beautiful light..." Drell muttered in amazement. "It's like looking in the face of Yen Sid..." 

Kirby reached out for his parents excitement as they came down to see their baby.

"Please stop the invasion!" Chicken Little begged the parents.

Buck soon burst out of the building to join his son on the roof. "I'm here, son!"

"Dad, look out!" Chicken Little panicked as they were surrounded by the aliens.

"Get away from my boy!" Buck glared as he fought the aliens.

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that." Drell face-palmed.

"The Mighty Acorns--" Buck and Chicken Little cheered only to be vaporized.

"Ooh..." Drell winced. "That's not pretty..."

The aliens soon vaporized the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was all black until everyone found themselves floating in some sort of unknown void and found the others who had suffered their same fate. One of which was Foxy Loxy curled up like a coward and sucking her thumb.

"This is weird." Mo said.

"Tic Tac?" Mayor Turkey Lurkey offered. 

"Uh..." Cherry blinked. 

"WHY DID YOU TAKE OUR CHILD?!" A dark voice demanded like the Great and Powerful Oz with three red eyes in rage.

"What?! We didn't take him!" Atticus told him.

"You kinda abandoned him." Cherry weakly added. 

"That's bad parenting and I should know!" Buck glared. 

"SILENCE!" The voice boomed. "Release the child!"

"Okay, okay." Nick said.

Cherry picked Kirby off of her head and put him on the possible floor. Kirby plucked his feet on the floor before scampering off and a door opened, allowing him to be hugged.

"Sweetheart!" A female voice beamed. "Oh, Kirby, I'm so happy to see you! My darling!"

"That must be the mother." Atticus said.

"At least they're back together." Chicken Little shrugged.

"Yeah, they got their kid." Buck agreed.

"YOU HAVE VIOLATED INTERGALACTIC LAW 90210!" The voice boomed at them while glaring all three eyes. "A charge punishable by immediate particle disintegration!"

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

They were suddenly surrounded by deathly weapons.

"Oh, snap." Buck muttered as he clung to Chicken Little.

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

Kirby soon spoke and told the red alien something.

"Hmm... What's that?" The red alien replied.

Kirby continued, but his own father didn't seem to understand him.

"Uh... I don't quite--" The red alien replied in confusion.

A second alien soon comes out. "Melvin, honey? He says they're telling the truth."

"Oh..." The red alien told the yellow female alien. 

"It was just a misunderstanding." The yellow alien continued to speak for their son.

This was now awkward for the red alien. The weapons were soon brought away, the others were able to land on the floor with gravity, and the yellow alien told the red alien to take away his dark and scary voice. Soon enough, the aliens shut themselves off and their robot helpers were revealed before they would reveal themselves to explain everything about the alien invasion.

"Uh... Hi... Anyone wanna try the big voice?" Melvin smiled nervously.

"Um, no thanks." Nick said.

Soon enough, the alien robots were restoring everything in Oakey Oaks.

"Again, I cannot tell you how sorry we are for this whole misunderstanding." Melvin told the townspeople.

"Oh, goodness, we are so very sorry." Kirby's mother added. 

"We are," Melvin chuckled sheepishly. "And if it hadn't been for your son and his friends there, well, we might have vaporized the whole planet."

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Mo agreed.

The townspeople soon realized how wrong they were about judging Chicken Little so harshly, and began to have a change of heart.

"Oh, my goodness, what a shame that would've been," Kirby's mother added. "I mean, where else would we pick our acorns?"

"Uh, acorns?" Cherry asked which made Drell snap his fingers which a smirk as he now knew where he got the purpose of this adventure with acorns being all about.

"We stop on the way to the in-laws." Melvin replied.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Look on all the other planets, and you can only find them right here on Earth." Melvin told the others as he took out the map of the planets with Pluto through Mars crossed out with Earth circled.

"Just as it says here on your primitive graphic display." Kirby's mother added as she showed the welcome sign of Oakey Oaks which had the tagline: Best Acorns in the Universe.

"That caught our eyes." Melvin added before physically rolling his three eyes around his head.

"Nice." Mo said.

A robotic alien drone with a siren soon came over to reveal a blue alien with the top of his head cut off like a rogue cop. "Okay, everything's been put back to normal, except for this little one over here."

Everyone looked to see Foxy Loxy as she had turned into a sugary sweet girly girl who giggled and looked friendly. "Hi, y'all~"

"Foxy Loxy?" Tod asked out of confusion.

"Aw, it's nice to see ya, buddy," Foxy smiled as she hugged Tod. "Oh, I love your coat, maybe next Spring I should get one." she then began to sing Lollipop as she seemed to be in her own little world.

Cherry shivered as she hid behind Drell, looking disturbed and disgusted at the same time.

"She got her brainwaves scrambled during reconstitution, but no worries!" The blue alien cop told the others. "We can put her back the way she was."

"No!" Nick panicked.

"She's perfect~" Runt looked like he was in love with the new Foxy as they sang Lollipop together.

"Scary..." The blue alien muttered before he took his leave.

"Whoops!" Melvin yelped as he took a look at his three-eyed Mickey Mouse watch and looked to his wife. "Tina, look at the time! We better get a move on!" he then shook hands quickly with Buck, Nick, and Drell. "All right, then. It was good meetin' ya. Sorry for the whole full-scale invasion thing. But, hey, I'm a dad. You know how it is with your kids. When they need ya, you do whatever it takes."

"You know it." Drell said.

The aliens soon took off back into outer space and things were going to go well for Chicken Little from now on, and where it was time for the group to get going.

"All right, I guess it's time to go." Copper said.

"This was a fun journey," Tod smiled to his best friend before hugging his uncle. "Thanks for coming, Uncle Nick."

"No problem, kiddo." Nick smiled back.

Everyone soon left Oakey Oaks and they were back in Pound Puppies Headquarters as they recapped their adventure to Lucky, Cookie, Strudel, Niblet, and Squirt.

"Didja have fun?" Rebound grinned to Patch. "I bet ya had fun! We should play together sometime!"

"Is she always this excited?" Nick asked.

"She is a bit of a ball of energy." Niblet chuckled about his little sister.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Patch asked Rebound.

"Red Rover with your friends?" Rebound grinned.

"Okay." Patch accepted.

The humans decided to get home while Patch would stay and play Red Rover with Rebound and the others until it would be a good time to get back home themselves.

After playing with the pups, Patch and the others soon went back home.

"Phew!" Patch yawned and stretched. "Rebound sure has a lot of energy for just one puppy."

"Did you tone down your strength so the puppies could run through you?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Patch nodded. "I even let Cupcake pin me down."

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back and decided to eat some food before taking a nap.

"Can I ask you something?" Atticus asked. "Is Cupcake Cookie's puppy or something? Because they look a little alike."

"No, she's not, but she did adopt her as her own daughter." Patch said while eating.

"Ah, okay," Atticus replied. "I could sense a closeness in them somehow."

"Yeah, common mistake, like how Lucky thinks of me as his own son." Patch smiled.

Drell looked around as he held a book called Pokemon Origins in his arms and he wondered if now or later would be a good time to tell Cherry and Atticus about the creatures known as Pocket Monsters, though in the very distant future, they would know a lot more about the Pokemon because of, spoilers.

"They'll learn in the future." Drell said.

"You say something?" Cherry asked.

"GAH!" Drell yelped since she came up behind him before he glared. "Dangit, Cherry, why did you do that?!"

"Wow, that was fun..." Cherry smirked before reaching out for the book. "Hey, what's that?"

"Nothing!" Drell panicked as he hid the book.

"Looks like something." Cherry said as she came on his back.

"It's for work!" Drell sat on the book.

"I bet it's something really cool." Cherry lay next to him as she reached for the book just because he hid it away from her.

"Yes, but it's something you'll learn in the future." Drell said.

Cherry took the book.

"Cherry!" Drell snapped, raising his hands over her, about to strangle her, though he restrained himself.

"Pock...Eh... Mun... Origins...?" Cherry asked, trying to decipher the title. "What's a 'pockehmun'?"

"It's nothing to learn about now." Drell said before making the book disappear.

Cherry's eyes widened as magic dust appeared in her hands now.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get going back home myself," Drell replied. "I have a feeling when Diana invites Sabrina and any guests she wants over to Egypt with Velma Dinkley and that some Yu-Gi-Oh might be involved."

"That'd be an interesting crossover." Cherry muttered.

"Yes, it would." Drell noded in agreement.

"I'll find out what those Pocket things are, Drell... One way or another!" Cherry glared as the warlock disappeared until later on. "I'll--Never mind..." She then muttered as she decided to go home.

The next few days would pass by soon and where then would be time for the Friendship Festival.

Cherry was asleep in her bed, sleeping in since there was no school before her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Cherry, you didn't oversleep, did you?" Atticus asked. 

"What? No, me. Never..." Cherry mumbled.

"Good, because you'll need your energy for the Friendship Festival." Atticus said.

"That's today?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we're meeting up in an hour," Atticus reminded. "Don't forget your medallion."

Cherry gulped nervously as she then forced herself out of bed to get ready to visit Equestria for the Friendship Festival, and for what would happen there is another story.

The End


End file.
